Similar known devices present the drawback that the printing of various colors is obtained in very distinct phases such that it is impossible to obtain particular chromatic effects in a small zone of the fabric due to the contemporaneous combination of several colors.
In other words, it is impossible to obtain particular tones or shades of colors using the above-mentioned known devices.